101615-An-Increase-In-The-Bone-Supply
allodicTemperament AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:59 -- AT: So you may be getting yourr cllaim in on my bones earrllierr than expected. AT: Just a llittlle advance notice. AG: Why is thαt AG: I wαs αlmδst eηjδyiηg the wαit AG: but reαlly, αre yδu iη dαηger? AT: I'm not surre yet. AT: I may be pissing off a tyrrian soon, though. AT: So we'lll see. AG: thαt sδuηds.. AG: pleαsαηt AG: αηd by pleαsαηt I meαη the cδmplete δppδsite AT: Woulld you say that it sounds peasant. AT: Sorrry. AT: But yes. AT: It llikelly won't be good but it may save the llife of ANOTHERR tyrrian. AT: Therre arre apparrentlly two, by the way. AG: thαt is strαηge iηdeed AG: αre they equαlly dαηgerδus? AT: One of them is on good terrms with me. AT: The otherr, I don't know. AG: if they αre δηe gδδd terms with yδu theη they must hαve sδme αir δf cδmpαssiδη theη AG: sδ, hδw αre yδu iηvδlved AT: That is a verry llong storry AT: As a prreface, have you been invollved in anything ratherr prreculliarr? AT: Parrticullarrlly so as of llate? AG: well AG: I did hαve α discussiδη αbδut dreαms with sδmeδηe AG: they sαid they sαw α gδldeη mδδη? AG: αll these thiηgs hαppeηiηg αs δf lαte mαke ηδ seηse AT: Oh, TA? AG: yes! AG: hαve yδu spδkeη αbδut it αs well? AT: Yeah, I spoke with them. AT: Therre's a game that they're invollved in. AT: As welll as mysellf, and a few otherrs. AG: α gαme wαs meηtiδηed ηδw thαt I thiηk αbδut it AT: If I don't die, do you want in? AT: It's supposed to save the worrlld. AT: It seems reallly serrious. AG: If it iηvδlves sαviηg the wδrld AG: I αm defiηitely iη AG: I meαη... AG: Thiηk δf the stδries tδ tell! AG: Histδry iη the mαkiηg! AT: Exactlly! AG: Oη the mαtter δf strαηge δccureηces, hαs αηythiηg else strαηge beeη gδiηg δη? AT: A fairr numberr of things. AG: δh? AT: GG drreams of a viollet moon, CC, mysellf, TA have spoken with an Orraclle of sorrts, and it seems as though things arre AT: Welll. AT: Things arre going to starrt happening. AG: αη δrαcle yδu sαy? AG: I've ηever heαrd δf sδmeδηe like thαt iη my bδδks AT: They're subtlle. AT: They gatherr knowlledge. AG: I αm ηδt αs subtle wheη it cδmes tδ the gαtheriηg δf kηδwledge AG: I usuαlly leαve mδre δf α trαil theη whαt I fiηd AT: Allso, apparrentlly therre arre "humans" contacting peoplle. AG: humαηs? AT: Watch forr llime grreen text, I think. AT: Yes. AT: CC and AC have both been contacted by them. AT: I'm not surre about anyone ellse. AG: defiηitely sδmethiηg I will hαve tδ keep my eyes δη theη AG: thαηk yδu very much fδr αll this iηfδrmαtiδη AT: View everrything they say with suspicion. AT: They're llooking to sabotage us, and seem to want to end the worrlld. AT: I'm not surre of the specifics. AG: they seem like α ηαsty lδt theη AT: I haven't spoken with them perrsonallly. AT: TA seems to think therre's morre to it than that. AG: hm AG: Well if I ever ruη αcrδss δηe δf these "humαηs", I'll give them the busiηess eηd δf my pistδl AT: Okay. AT: I'lll be in touch if I find out anything morre. AG: hey AG: dδη't die δut there just yet, if yδu αre iη dαηger thαt is AT: I don't pllan to. AT: But that's how it goes with herroes, isn't it? AG: I guess thαt is AT: Watch yourrsellf, too. AG: I will AG: αηd gδδd luck iη yδur eηdeαvδrs AG: I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ seeiηg yδu succeed AT: Thank you! AT: I hope I can satisfy. AT: I'lll be in touch. AT: Toodlles. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:18 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus